Deanne Heillan
Name: Deanne Heillan Age: 17 Nationality: Arafellin Hair: long and dark, always kept in thin braids with bells at the end of each Eyes: Hazel Skin: pale Height: 5'6" Voice: surprisingly deep for a girl of her years Other: Quite pretty and knows it. Personality Weakness: Vanity. Deanne loves the silver bells that she has attached to her hair, she wears them all the time, only removing them to wash and brush her hair. She spends hours tending to them and touching them. Always checking to see if they have come out of place. Personality: Confident and proud. Knows her place and goal in life, or thinks she does and has her life planned out ready. She is going to marry a rich merchants son and become a lady of leisure. She has been quite spoiled and has experienced nothing to check her high spirits and wilful nature. She is also quite vain as is mentioned above. = Character History = Deanne was born to well-to-do Arafellin merchant parents, Daisa and Tomin Heillan in the Capital of Arafel, Shol Arbela, (City of Ten Thousand Bells). She grew up in their well-to-do house and wanted for nothing. Deanne often was kept in the shop under the watchful eye of her parents in her early years but instead of becoming interested in the world of trade as her parents had hoped, Deanne grew up finding it immensely boring and instead spent her time either attempting to flirt with the sons of tradesman and merchants that came by or in front of a mirror practising her pout and making herself pretty. Her life was uneventful, no tragedies or scrapes to subdue her nature, and so she grew up to be a wilful and confident child. Her parents couldn't deny her anything as she is the apple of their eye and Deanne quickly found, as she grew up, that she could usually wrap either of them around her finger with no more than a well practised pout, smile or by turning on the waterworks. She hadn't experienced anything that threatened her confidence or challenged her...well nothing that couldn't be dealt with by a well timed pout, tear or smile...and when those didn't work (which was rare) the ensuing tantrum always did. She was quite an intelligent child, always did her studies and quickly picked up anything new, but she often got bored very quickly and her attention would wander either to thoughts of how she could snare an attractive husband to be or to thoughts of the next new dress or jewellery she could inveigle her parents into buying. The best present they had given her and something she has cherished ever since, were the bells she now constantly wears in her hair. She loves the tinkling noise they make as she moves and how pretty they are. Then her life changed. The day started as normal, Deanne got up, washed and dressed and spent a good time in front of the mirror making her hair and skin look the prettiest it could. A quick breakfast, another spell in front of the mirror whilst she scrubbed her teeth and checked nothing was out of place, then when satisfied she'd walk to her parents shop and help with the serving which usually involved (on Deanne's part anyway) smiling winningly at any male of suitable age and good looks and ignoring anyone else. The day passed as it usually does and Deanne was sat staring into space daydreaming about her future when an ageless woman walked into the shop. After discussing business with her parents for a good while the Aes Sedai turned to Deanne and appraised her before turning back to her parents and murmured something. Her parents nodded, but Deanne saw nothing to be alarmed about. That is until the woman turned and spoke to her sharply. "Come here girl!" Pouting at been spoken to like that, Deanne grudgingly obeyed and stood before the woman, looking at her with chin held high and all her confidence to the fore. After a while, during which the Aes Sedai did no more than look at her, or so it seemed, the woman sniffed and turned away. She drew aside her parents and the next thing Deanne knew she was to be packed off to the White Tower with the Aes Sedai, and no amount of cajoling, pouting, tears nor a full blown temper tantrum would change her parents or the Aes Sedai's mind. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios